new hobby
by zero azura
Summary: AriesXHades... when the whole world forgets you and goes into complete chaos, that usually is the time when all theres left to do is find a new hobby. (lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, dear readers, sorry in wonderland is taking a bit to update. Really busy in rl. I am working on the next chap so I hope this works as a good distraction.

The couple is Aries and Hades.

Let the lemon begin.^^

-start-

Red eyes watched the rain fall down to the earth in boredom. Oh how he couldn't believe that the earth had become so boring in his eternal life. War existed everywhere now. No one even remembered his name or the true purpose of it anymore. Despair rushed over the short black haired teen looking god.

"Worms," he cursed to himself for the soft sofa he layed upon. With the earth now full of war, Aries himself began to question his purpose. "You should stop sighing so much," came a voice from the entrance to his elegant room. It belonged to his wife, of course. The goddess of strategy just couldn't understand the man's despair when it looked like the god had finally got what he desired. A world full of chaos. " Athena, go play with your pet, I'm not in the mood for your harassment today," he sighed rolling over onto his back.

"Hmm, I thought my pet was you, dear God of War," she teased seeing him notice her revealing clothes. "What the hell are you wearing?" Aries questioned seeing her wearing a Stomach showing blue t-shirt with skinny jeans. "Oh, this is just some threads I picked up in the human world," Athena sang also pointing to a plastic headband ontop of her head. "Isn't it just adorable?"

Red eyes looked to the ceiling as the man breathed," Oh how we have fallen. Are all of the goddesses following your example?" The woman laughed, her bright green eyes gleaming like gems. Her long brown hair swayed as she moved towards her husband. "Actually, I've noticed some gods switching their looks as well. There are still interesting places on earth, dear husband," she said stopping at the edge of his couch.

Red looked into green. Both knew what she wanted from him. Their marriage was completely fake aside from the actual ceremony they had long ago. He sighed again wanting nothing to do with humans again. "I need a favor," Athena explained taking it as defeat for now. She knew as much as he that whatever love they once shared was dead. Things have longed changed for the gods and goddesses the humans once worshipped.

"Take this letter to Persephone," Athena continued ignoring his silence and held out a letter. "She is in a place called New York in the human world and I need to speak with her urgently." Aries didn't take the letter, staying silent as he layed upon the couch. "Hades is with her so you know I cannot dare to go," she went on throwing the letter on his stomach. "I'll make sure you are well awarded later, Husband."

"Wench," the god of war cursed walking the streets of the giant city bored. He wore now a black t-shirt with trip pants and combat boots all laced with chains. Even his gloves had chains laced within them making him look like some gothic punks. It didn't help that he had ear pierces from once great battles, earned from the deaths of millions.

After two hours of searching for the god of death and his "wife" as some still called her, he decided to try a different method and left for Hades' domain instead. He should of tried there first now feeling tired from all the humans who kept flirting and bothering him earlier. "She better give me some fucking world peace for doing this."


	2. Chapter 2

Hades blinked not believing this one bit. Persephone smiled in his suspense twirling in her new flowered skirt. "I think it would look better if we were somewhere without pollution, don't you think, Honey?" she sang before giving the lord of death a glare. Hades ignored it, his thoughts on the potential suicide girl near the swimsuits.

Oh, how he loved the world right now. So many were coming into his home and most of them willing. It made him want to kiss Aries for such a job well done. Of course that was at first. Now he just wanted some peace and quiet from all the screaming coming from all the lost souls. Who knew they could actually try and revolt against him? Seriously how did humans ever come up with such ideas was a mystery to death.

"Hey, bastard, give me your credit card," ordered the blonde headed goddess annoyed. Her hating blue eyes not even making the man flinch. Oh, how he regretted ever kidnapping the girl now. He even tried leaving her in the human world to have her pushed back at his doorstep. Damn, Zeus. "I'm going home," was his simple reply as he fixed his tight black shirt. Red and black pants shifted as he moved to walk away, only to have his 'wife' block his path.

"Please, the only reason you tagged along was to harass me so hand it," she commanded like a snake. Hades sighed tired of her once again and threw the piece of plastic on the floor. "Don't bother with any limit like I know you won't, my dear," he breathed vanishing to his domain where at least he knew the souls had a reason to whine.

Once he was back in his blackened house that was carved out of the underworld itself did he rejoice in the silence that the walls gave him. Some time ago did he have it done to keep out all the screams from the hell outside.

Black eyes looked around ignoring the blue fired torches that added a small blue shine to his long black hair. Something seemed off. "Who's there?" the god of hell commanded not wanting to deal with anyone after Persephone. Silence replied him as his eyes spotted a figure layed out on his dark blue luxious sofa.

"Aries? Why in hell do you trespass in my domain, child?" asked Hades curious of his nephew's presence. Aries rarely came near the underworld, especially after the 'World War 2' incident as humans called it. That was also the last time the short haired raven drank vodka. "Wake up, child," the long haired god commanded getting the teen to sit up with a yawn.

"Uncle," Aries greeted not meeting his eyes. "Sorry for the situation, I was waiting for you and Persephone to return so that I could deliver a message for my wife," explained the younger god. Hades took the letter and set it down on a small coffee table nearby. Persephone seemed to have loved filling his house with things from the newer developed world above.

"I see," spoke the man before pausing at his nephew's gaze towards a wall. The younger god seemed off today. That wasn't a good thing. When something bothered Aries, something terrible would happen in the human world. "Was that all?"

Aries blinked back into reality and sighed before asking," Why do I still exist?"


	3. Chapter 3

Black eyes widened at his question. Aries could tell it had taken the older god back. "Sorry, it's just that the world has already seemed to forgotten all of us and now since it has broken into chaos, my purpose has been lost," explained the red eyed god of war bothered greatly.

Hades sighed. He should have known a day like this would come. It had surprised though that it had taken so long. "Ah, my young nephew, you should not worry. Every great god and goddess has come across this bothering question since the day science came into existence," spoke Hades sitting down beside Aries calmly. "Why even I had questioned my purpose some time ago, child."

"How did you fix it?" asked the god of war curious. He had always looked up the his uncle since his beginning. After all Hades was one of the strongest and most feared gods there. For him to question his existence seemed impossible to the younger god. "I found a new purpose aside from my original," replied the god of death seeing a look of confusion to his statement. "Ah, well you see young one, I have existed since the beginning as have my brother, Zeus. When the humans decided to abandon us, it was Zeus and I who first became quite distraught by it, but we knew we had duties that still needed to be done. That did not mean that we would question it later and we have, so one day I decided to get what the human's call a 'hobby.' It has been quite useful so far."

"A hobby?" questioned Aries not really getting it. "How can a simple hobby make someone gain a new purpose after their life's work has become nothing?" Black eyes stayed connected with red ones. Oh, how Aries was always to quick forward. The older god chuckled before taking hold of the younger's chin and pressed their lips together. Red eyes widened in confusion of the act.

"You would be quite surprised what a new purpose could grant when mixed with your old one," mused Hades breaking the kiss and pushing Aries onto his back against the couch. "Uncle?" asked the god of war still in wonder as to what was going on. Hades smiled pulling the younger's clothes off, kissing the teen deeply after the shirt was removed.

The god of war had no idea what was going on but his body seemed too. It arched against death as he felt the older god grab hold of his manhood. Pleasure shooting throughout his body. Oh, how long it had been since he had any. Athena was never really a turn-on and didn't care for him at all in that way.

"Haa," the younger gasped as the long haired raven pumped his shaft roughly. Hades knew Aries would never be the gentle type. It wasn't in their blood to be after all which made the man want him more. Seeing the boy writhe against him as the god of hell licked down his chest was beautiful. He nipped Aries's nipple earning a whimper of pleasure and decided to do something interesting.

Hades pulled away with a devious smile as the god of war groaned at the lost. He stopped stroking Aries to catch on of the younger's hands and pull it to his mouth, licking the palm before sucking on three fingers. Aries moaned lightly and blushed. "Now I know how impatient you are," mused Hades releasing the fingers with a devious grin," so perhaps you wouldn't mind preparing for me, don't want to waste any time after all." Red eyes watched in confusion as the older god lead his now wet hand down south.

"Ah," gasped Aries feeling one of his own fingers slip inside his entrance. Hades captured his lips while urging the boy to pleasure himself. The god of war didn't seem to mind and was soon able to fit three fingers inside at a fast pace making the god of death's hard on strain. He removed his own clothing figuring the wench wouldn't return for some time and whispered in his great nephew's ear in lust," You're not going to thank me?"

A bit of drool escaped the younger god hitting the bundle of nerves that hid deep inside. His breath coming out as a moan against Hades. "Ah, I,ha," gasped Aries kissing the god of death deeply, their tongues dancing against one another. + To Hades, his red eyed nephew looked more beautiful than the most dazzling fire in his own hell. Aries gasped when Hades pulled his fingers out and groaned in disappointment. He really wanted to release but also for something to fill up this hole that seemed to ache inside him.

"Good boy, now up you go," cooed his uncle with a smirk as the god of hell moved a very horny god of war into his lap just centimeter from his cock. Red eyes gazed into black now filled with lust and desire. Hades truly loved him, they both just knew it as though Gaia had placed a note their heads. The god of death lowered his nephew untop his cock loving the feel of the god of war's heat surround him perfectly. Aries moaned feeling his hole being filled just right. There was no time wasted as Hades began and it didn't take long before he was thrusting roughtly into Aries's abused prosate, making the black haired nephew moan and pant in his lap, practically riding the god of death.

After one very deep thrust, the god of war gasped, his breath seemingly stolen from him as he came unto them both hard. It surprised him but didn't stop Hades from continuing until Aries was filled to the brim with the god of Death's essence. They both caught their breathes and looked at each other without fear. They knew.

Aries smirked to his uncle and was the first to break the short silence. "I think I like this new hobby," the god of war spoke before kissing his new lover deeply

….

Meanwhile, once Aries left and Persephone returned with quite a load of new stuff from the credit card he left her, did Hades decide to change some things in hell. First off, he placed a special red flame in his bedroom, that was now his alone, except for when Aries visited, and secondly did he make a gift for his beloved. After all, they may have had eternity to be ignored by humanity, but they both knew they would never forget each other.

The end.


End file.
